Final Fantasy VIII : Lionwing
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Aberdeen leads the cadets to the site of their final exam, and only 11 out of the 50 there proceed. How many will survive?. R&R please. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_FINAL FANTASY VIII : LIONWING_**

*****************************************

Death's Head – I don't own FFVIII, Square does. All I own are Aberdeen Edwardes, Ariel Edwardes, Ramalad Terok, Kye Havard, Alexis Galla, and the first name of every main character, except of course Rinoa. Square owns the surnames and such. Etc, etc, etc.

This is my first FFVIII story I've written (Well, put up on this site, that is.), so don't hold against me, k?

****

*****************************************

**__**

CHARACTER NAME : **__**

AGE : **__**

WEAPON : **__**

CLASS : **__**

DESCENDENCY : 

Rinoa Leonhart 

18 

Gunblade. 

Knight. 

21st Female descendent of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. 

Leslie (Les) Tilmitt 

18 

Lead plated gloves. 

Fighter/Brawler. 

21st male descendent, bloodline of Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas 

Kye Havard 

19 

Mace, Oak Staff. 

White Mage. 

Not descended from any original FFVIII characters. 

Ramalad Terok 

19 

Dagger, Oak Staff. 

Black Mage. 

Not descended from any original FFVIII characters. 

Aberdeen Edwardes 

24 

Guns, Sword. 

Summoner, Fighter, Ranger. 

Not descended from any original FFVIII characters. 

Ariel Edwardes 

22 

Throwing Knives, Whip. 

Thief, Fighter. 

Not descended from any original FFVIII characters. 

Lazarus Heartilly 

18 

Polearm. 

Dark Knight/Black Mage. 

21st Male descendent of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. 

Seraphim Almasy 

17 

Gunblade. 

Dark Knight. 

21st Female descendent of Seifer Almasy and Fujin. 

Alexis Galla 

17 

Nunchuk-sticks. 

Brawler. 

21st Male descendent of Xu and Nida. 

Rowan Trepe 

18 

Katal 

Fighter. 

21st Male descendent of Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht. 

****

*****************************************

The world has changed. It has been 680 years since the last Sorceress war. A war which threatened to destroy not just the world, but also time itself. The sorceress Ultimecia, had sought Time Compression. In a time compressed world, only she would survive within it, therefore she would rule everything. However, even the most carefully laid plans made, can be torn asunder. Squall Leonhart, leader of SeeD and Balamb militia, led a small group of heroes into battle against the mad sorceress. As leader of SeeD, he had a duty to hunt down and destroy all Sorceresses, who threatened the very existence of the world. Fate, being the fickel mistress she is, had another twist in her design for Squall Leonhart. By Fate, Squall had fallen in love with a young sorceress, Rinoa Heartilly.

As a sorceress, Rinoa was competent, but if not for the love she received from her knight, Squall, she could've fallen from the path of light, and trode the path of darkness. Subsequently, during the process Ellone, sent the consciousness of Rinoa, the evil sorceress Adel, and Ultimecia back in time, thereby not only allowing Ultimecia to achieve her goal of Time Compression, but also exorcising the sorceress powers from Rinoa.

Upon defeating Ultimecia, the world heralded a time of peace, peace which has lasted for 680 years. But now, Evil has reared it's ugly head, and the sorceress of that time, Ultimecia has been born to unsuspecting parents. Parents, unaware of the terrible destiny awaiting their daughter. Already, in the babe's eyes, lurks a darkness. A darkness biding it's time.

****

*****************************************

****

Death's Head – Here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FINAL FANTASY VIII : LIONWING_**

*****************************************

Death's Head – I don't own FFVIII, Square does. All I own are Aberdeen Edwardes, Ariel Edwardes, Ramalad Terok, Kye Havard, Alexis Galla, and the first name of every main character, except of course Rinoa. Square owns the surnames and such. Etc, etc, etc.

This is my first FFVIII story I've written (Well, put up on this site, that is.), so don't hold against me, k?

****

*****************************************

**__**

Twenty years later :

Rinoa Leonhart smiled as she watched her two friends argue over the plate of meatloaf and gravy, at least that's what the cafeteria staff called it. To her, it look like something a Oilboyle would excrete. Why people wanted to eat it, was beyond her. She ran a hand through her long aurburn hair and sighed. Today was exam day. She swallowed a mouthful of what was supposed to be mashed potato and gravy, as her friends sat down at the table, still arguing.

"I'm telling you Ramalad, I saw that plate first!"

Ramalad Terok, first in the class at Black Magic. Also, at odds, constantly, with his White Mage counterpart, Kye Havard. He smiled coldly at the White Mage, before swallowing half the meatloaf in one gulp.

"You're sick." Kye said as he watched Ramalad.

"Gulp! Shuddap! Not my fault you didn't grab the plate first! Stop blaming me for your stupidity!"

"Stupidity? You're the one that was stupid enough to swallow all that in one gulp. You're gonna have stomach pains when we go on our exam later."

Ramalad glared at Kye.

"Kye, firstly the exam will be a piece of cake. We're just heading towards the ruins of that big whatchamacallit, no biggie. And secondly, you won't pass!!"

Kye raised an eyebrow.

"Big whatchamacallit? Do you even know _where_ our exam is taking place?"

A voice spoke from behind them.

"Didn't Ramalad miss the class on memory retention? Or has it slipped out onto that plate?"

Ramalad snorted and swallowed another mouthful of food.

"Shuddap Leslie. Think you're so big don't you?"

Wearing standard regulation Garden attire, Leslie Tilmitt smiled and sat next to Rinoa.

"Well Ramalad, I'm not gonna say I'm top dog here. That's our little Rinoa's job."

Rinoa blushed and looked at her half finished plate.

"Leslie...."

Kye frowned.

"Leslie, why do you have to keep tormenting Rinoa, eh?"

Leslie shrugged, then smiled.

"I'm not tormenting her. I'm praising her. After all, she has been given permission to wield a gunblade. No one has wielded one of them for nearly 700 years!"

Ramalad was about to say something, when....

"She's not the only one who can wield a gunblade, Leslie. Have you forgotten me?"

Leslie, Ramalad and Kye faced the speaker, whilst Rinoa groaned. Standing off to one side, stood a lithe looking female, clad in Garden uniform, but also wearing a dark grey trenchcoat. On the shoulders were Red Crosses. The woman's shoulder length ash blonde hair cascading onto her shoulders. She wore a look of superiority on her face. Her name was Seraphim Almasy. Behind her were two men, wearing non garden uniforms. On the right, garbed in loose fitting trousers and a vest stood Alexis Galla. The other man, wore typical street clothes, and had a rather meek appearance. However, in battle, he was a fierce opponent. His name, Rowan Trepe.

Rinoa looked at her plate, while silently praying for a peaceful discussion to happen here. However, it took a turn for the worst, when Alexis started to insult her.

"Come on Leslie. Give up trying to worm your way to that cold fish's heart. She's just like her namesake, young, dum and full of....ACK!!!"

Leslie's fist had slammed into Alexis's face, sending the goon, flying. Seraphim and Rowan glared at Leslie.

"That's it Tilmitt! You're mine!" Rowan snarled as he picked up a chair, and crashed it over Leslie, sending him to the ground.

Kye stood up, but Seraphim was quicker. With one backhand, the White Mage fell back onto the table, then bounced onto the floor. Ramalad hissed and cast a low level wind spell, which caught Rowan unawares. Rowan cried out as he was swept around the room, before being dropped into a large saucing pot in the kitchen. His cry of pain, for being dropped in a pot of hot soup echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Ramalad smiled.

"Can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen Rowan!!"

Seraphim snarled as she broke the number one rule in Garden. Never draw your weapon within the Garden, except in the training room. She advanced on Ramalad from behind, raising her weapon. Before she could strike, she found her weapon had been taken from her hands and was on the table. Behind her, Rinoa was glaring at her.

"Stand down Seraphim."

Seraphim faced her nemesis, an angry sneer on her face.

"Well, well, well, the little girl herself wants to take me on, eh? Fine with me."

Rinoa coldly studied her.

"Seraphim..."

"SHUT UP!!" Seraphim snarled as leaped at Rinoa.

Both girls fell back into a table, upsetting their fellow classmates. Rinoa blocked a punch from Seraphim, but was caught unawares, as Seraphim kicked her. Rinoa fell onto the floor, gasping. Seraphim smiled, and brought her foot down an Rinoa's head. Or would of, hadn't Rinoa rolled onto her back, catching the outstretched leg and pulling the leg forward. Off balance, Seraphim fell to the ground, allowing Rinoa time to get back to her feet.

During this time, a instructor appeared, and before Seraphim could retaliate on Rinoa, the Instructor stepped in.

"Ms. Almasy! Ms. Leonhart! Stand down this instant!"

Both girls faced their Instructor.

"But sir!!" Seraphim began.

"Sir..." Rinoa said.

Their Instructor walked over to them, as Ramalad, Kye and Leslie stood on their feet. Rowan and Alexis hurried to the side of Seraphim. Seraphim glared at her Instructor.

"Sir! This is a personal matter between myself and Leonhart!"

"I don't care. Remember where you are and WHO you are. Your Ancestors would be turning in their respective tombs, knowing that their present day descendants are behaving in such a way. Bringing shame to their name."

Rinoa hung her head in shame, whilst Seraphim snarled and turned on her heel. 

"Fine! I don't particularly care what happens to whom. In regards to my ancestors, he can rot for all I care."

With that said, Seraphim stalked out of the cafeteria, her two friends with her.

Rinoa sat down at a table, her friends joining her. The Instructor looked at her sadly.

"Ms Leonhart, remember who you are. What your roots are. In regards to Ms. Almasy, ignore her."

With that said, he left Rinoa and her friends. Leslie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Seraphim, Rinoa. She's an arrogant, egotistical bitch."

Ramalad nodded.

"I agree with Lover boy there. Seraphim doesn't care about anything, including herself."

Kye sighed to himself.

"But who are we to judge? I mean, look at what we did here as well. We're just as bad as her and her cronies are."

Leslie looked at Kye.

"Kye, we're better than them. They do what they do, without any care for the repercussions of their actions."

Rinoa stood up from the table.

"I'm going to the library. Need some peace and quiet."

Leslie stood as well.

"Want some company?"

"No thanks Les. Sorry."

Rinoa walked out of the Cafeteria, while Leslie watched her go. Ramalad and Kye looked at each other.

"Trouble in paradise, eh Kye?"

"I'm staying out of this Ramalad, and I'd advise you to do the same."

Ramalad snorted.

"Humph, you're no fun."

Leslie sighed to himself.

_Dammit! All I want to do is help you Rinoa, but you keep pushing me away. Why? I want to know WHY?!?!_

****

*****************************************

****

Death's Head – What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Or Ugly? Drop me a review and let me know. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

FINAL FANTASY VIII : LIONWING

*****************************************

Death's Head – I don't own FFVIII, Square does. All I own are Aberdeen Edwardes, Ariel Edwardes, Ramalad Terok, Kye Havard, Alexis Galla, and the first name of every main character, except of course Rinoa. Square owns the surnames and such. Etc, etc, etc. 

This is my first FFVIII story I've written (Well, put up on this site, that is.), so don't hold against me, k?

*****************************************

In the Headmaster's office :

The Instructor who had spoken to Rinoa and Seraphim, stood in front of the headmaster's desk. The Headmaster, Edgar Wolfwood, frowned.

"How many times have they fought Edwardes? How many times this week?"

Edwardes kept the steely look on his face.

"Too many times sir. As it stands, Ms. Almasy initiated each and every single altercation between her and Ms. Leonhart."

Edgar stood up.

"Almasy. Just like her accursed Father. And, according to the records we have, her ancestor, Seifer Almasy, was a true terror."

Edwardes sighed.

"Sir, I know this is a bad time, but I can't stay anymore."

Edgar looked him in the eyes.

"Ariel?"

Edwardes nodded.

"Yes. I need to look for her. Ever since we received word that the transport she was on crashed near the Island of Hell, I..."

Edgar nodded.

"I see. How long will you be gone?"

Edwardes frowned.

"I don't know sir."

Edgar walked around his desk and stood in front of his friend.

"Aberdeen, I know how much Ariel means to you. If it was up to me, you could go right now. But, I need you to oversee the trials today." Edgar put his hand on Aberdeen's shoulder "After the trials, I'll assign some recruits under you, and you can take them to find Ariel." 

Aberdeen sighed.

"Sir, that won't be necessary. I can do this on my own."

Edgar shook his head.

"Aberdeen, you will take my offer. After all, Ariel may be your wife, but she is my niece."

Aberdeen looked at Edgar.

"Fine. But I choose who assists me."

"Understood."

Aberdeen turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I will find her Edgar, count on it."

After he said those words, Aberdeen left the room. Edgar sighed and walked behind his desk. He glanced at the picture on his desk. In the picture, Edgar saw himself, his late wife Sahra, his sister Elena and his niece, Ariel, when she was still a baby. As he studied the picture, tears came to the corners of his eyes. Elena had done a favour for Edgar, by taking and raising Ariel as her own daughter after Sahra had died, a few months after giving birth to her.

Edgar prayed his daughter, Ariel, was still alive and unhurt.

*****************************************

Death's Head - Sorry about the lateness of an update people. Been very busy with three other projects I have running here on this site. However, seeing as this is my first ever FF story (Well, first one that I'm letting the public see. The others were... rather disturbing. DON'T ASK!!), please be kind in your comments about it. Next chapter will be up within the next couple of weeks. PROMISE!!!! R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

FINAL FANTASY VIII - LIONWING 

*********************************************

**_Death's Head -_**                Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. I do own three copies of the game, as well as all the figures, GF's, Ultima Weapon, OST and other things to do with this game. What can I say, I like FFVIII, you have a problem with that?

However, I DO own all of the original characters in this story. They are mine, I created them. They are not to be used without my permission.

*********************************************

On the continent of Trabia : 

Aberdeen watched the transport lift off from the ground, it's retro's sending snow flying as it lifted away, leaving the Instructor as well as a group of cadets, all readying themselves for the trial ahead of them. They had already accomplished the first trial, obtaining a Guardian Force of their own, and were eager to finish what they started. He paused as he watched three of them carefully, Seraphim, Rowan and Alexis. These three acted indifferent to the trial, as if they didn't care if the passed it or not. Seraphim had an extra cockiness to her, which made Aberdeen wary.

He glanced over at Rinoa and her small group, and allowed a tight lipped smile to spread on his face. He had trained Rinoa and Seraphim personally in the use of the gunblade, having been one to of mastered it's use early in his life, before joining Garden. However, he preferred his two hand held Hellfire cannons and the edged katana sheathed under his black trenchcoat. He noticed how Rinoa and Leslie acted, and forced himself to look away. Everytime he saw those two together, he was reminded of his wife, Ariel, and how they used to act before a mission. He once again, silently vowed , to find her.

A student cleared his throat and spoke, breaking Aberdeen's thoughts.

"Excuse me sir…? Shouldn't we start the final trial?"

Aberdeen nodded, and faced the group before him, arms folded across his chest.

"I hope all of you are sufficiently prepared. Especially considering where we are. This area has experienced a surge in local monster activity, what with the Island closest to Heaven being destroyed, and the island closest to Hell…" he paused, then continued "In any event, numerous Marlboro's, T-Rexaurs and even a few Red Dragon's have been seen in this region. Also add in the standard monster element of this area, and what we have here, is the ideal training ground, to find out if you lot, have what it takes to be SeeDs."

Seraphim muttered softly under her breath, and Aberdeen glared at her.

"Did you have something to say Ms. Almasy?"

Seraphim looked at him, and shrugged.

"Not really sir, just curious. How come a second rate mercenary like you, become our instructor? I mean, aren't all Garden Instructors, supposed to of been students at Garden?" she tilted her head to the side and smiled slyly "But then, I do know how you became an Intructor at Garden… by sleeping with the Headmaster's niece, isn't that right…_sir?_"

As Seraphim's cohorts chuckled, Aberdeen glared coldly at her. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as a tomb.

"Have a care what you say, or what you stick your nose into Ms. Almasy. One day, you could find yourself in a lot of trouble…"

Aberdeen patted his cannons at his hips. Seraphim swallowed. Everyone in Garden knew of the Hellfire cannons, belonging to Instructor Edwardes. Two triple barrel cannons, said to have been blessed by the GF's, Ifrit, Bahamut and Diablos, the latter being the GF Aberdeen himself was in possession of. The cannon harnessed the powers of the three GF's and the energy casts from it, was equal to that belonging to the GF's it had been granted the power of. If that wasn't bad enough, rumour in Garden said of the sword Aberdeen kept hidden, a sword so powerful it could easily destroy a GF with one strike.

Aberdeen looked at the group, arms once again folded against his chest.

"Now… everyone has heard of how Esthar's weapon, the Lunatic Pandora, was once buried here, 650 years or so ago. Well, the purpose of this, your final trial, is to find evidence of Esthar's greatest president, Laguna Loire, presence here. I know some of you may think how trivial and perhaps even foolish trial, but please take into account the monsters roaming this area, and of the two items you need to find. Legend states that Laguna had found two items here and subsequently lost them. Many people have tried to find these items over the past few centuries, and have found nothing but death."

Aberdeen turned and walked towards the edge of the cliff they were standing, overlooking the crater the Lunatic Pandora had once been buried in. He faced the group again, taking note of how many cadets wore pale and nervous expressions on their faces.

"Those of you here, who do not want to participate, can remain behind with me. Those of you, who not only want to participate, but pass this exam, can enter the crater and begin to search. However…" he stood straight, the sun behind him blinding the cadets "If any of you encounter trouble in this place, know that I cannot intervene. You participate in this trial, at your own expense, understood?"

Numerous murmurs could be heard, and plenty of cadets sat down, refusing to participate. A group remained standing, with grim, determined looks on their faces. Among them, were Seraphim and her two cronies, as were Rinoa and her friends. A thin, tight lipped smile spread over Aberdeen's face. He knew that these two women, were going to participate, no matter what. He counted how many were still standing, and out of the fifty cadets there, only eleven stood. He stared at each cadet coldly, as if he could stare into their soul and asked them if they knew what they were getting into and if they still wanted to do so. All eleven cadets nodded.

Aberdeen smirked.

"Very well. Ms. Leonhart, you and Mr. Tilmitt, Mr. Terok and Mr. Havard, I designate you Team Alpha. You may start from the north of the crater. Ms. Almasy, Mr. Galla and Mr. Trepe, you are Team Delta. You may start from the southeast of the crater. Mr. Wallace, Ms. Valentine, Mr. Locke and Mr. Cecil, you are Team Kappa. You may start from the southwest of the crater. I bid you all good fortune and success. Some of you may not return from this trial, but at any point, you may return, either the full group or individually and await reassessment by Instructors Dillenger and Tokai back at the Garden. That is _IF_ you survive to return."

Seraphim smiled as she looked at Rowan and Alexis.

"Alright you two, we're gonna ace this trial and rub it in the face of little miss superiority over there."

She motioned at Rinoa and her group, and then headed down the path towards the crater, Alexis and Rowan behind her, checking their weapons.

Rinoa watched Seraphim and her two companions head down the path, and then Sturt Wallace, leading his group away as well. She looked at Leslie, Ramalad and Kye and spoke softly.

"We all know of how dangerous this place is. I want to know if the three of you are comfortable with accepting this."

Ramalad snorted.

"Look Rinoa, I'm ready for anything. I've got a heap of Fira's, Blizzara's and other tasty little spells ready to cast. All that, as well as having Shiva at my beck and call." He smiled his cocky smile "Ready when you are boss."

Rinoa looked at Kye.

"Kye?"

The White Mage leaned on his staff.

"You're going to need as much help in there as you can get Rinoa, and with all the monsters around, you may run out of potions. Don't you think having the Top White Mage in his class with you, would be more than prudent. It would guarantee your survival in there. I'm going along as well, besides…" He looked at his Black Mage counterpart "I can't let him have all the fun."

Ramalad laughed as Rinoa looked at Leslie, who raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"Wherever you go Rinoa, so do I. End of story."

Rinoa sighed.

"Thanks guys. But you do understand, I had to give you all the choice whether to go or not."

Ramalad chuckled.

"You may give us the choice my dear, but it is up to us, and us alone what we do with that choice. Ergo, we join you."

Kye nodded.

"For once I agree with him, we're going with you Rinoa, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Rinoa smiled, her eyes bright with happiness, the Rinoa her friends had known before, and Leslie had fallen in love with. He looked at her, as he motioned towards the path.

"We better go. Don't want Seraphim or Sturt to beat us to the prize now, do we?"

Rinoa nodded.

"You're right Les. Alright then, Team Alpha, let's go."

Rinoa led her companions down the path towards the ruined crater. As she passed Aberdeen, she noticed how he studied her as she went past. It was a look of curiosity and something else. She didn't know what it was, but sensed nothing of ill intent from him, only a feeling of hope. Hope that they succeed.

No sooner had Rinoa and her group left his sight, Aberdeen spoke quietly to the shadow near him.

"Watch them carefully, and aid them, without their knowledge."

The shadow spoke in a gravelly voice.

"I can do that Aberdeen, but isn't that against your 'rules'?"

Aberdeen snorted.

"Rules, bah. You of all GF's should know rules were meant to be broken Diablos. Besides, there's something about Ms. Leonhart, something which doesn't sit well with me."

Diablos sighed.

"I do as you ask. After all, there is your agreement with Bahamut, which must never be broken. Therfore I shall honor the agreement."

The shadowy form of Diablos skirted into the dark shadows of the surrounding terrain, and flowed after Rinoa. Aberdeen watched his GF go about his task and sighed.

_I hope they succeed. If so, I'll ask Edgar to lend me Rinoa and her team to find Ariel. She's still alive, at least that's what Bahamut told me. But then, he only heard that from Siren. Still, the King of all Dragons has always kept his word with me. I pray he'll continue to keep it._

*********************************************

Death's Head -                I apologise about the extreme lateness in regards to an update for this story. I've been busy with numerous other projects, amongst other things. For a time, I found it hard to continue this story, since the idea to write this, came from my late girlfriend, who passed away last year. Since then, I haven't had the nerve to continue it, and have often found myself thinking of deleting it. However, I've decided to continue this story, and hope that wherever she is, my girlfriend is happy that I'm writing it. 

The next update should hopefully be ready and uploaded on FF.Net by mid March. Please R&R.


End file.
